


Anchor 2

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Mentor/Protégé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6008047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Anchor 2

For Kate, Clint is an anchor.   
The only steady point,   
In their chaotic lives.  
She always looks at Clint,  
For stability that she never,  
Finds any where else.  
Clint is the start,   
And the end for her.  
He is her anchor through,   
The chaos and stoem her life is.  
She is lost without him.

For Clint, Kate too iscan anchor.   
In his dasasterous life,  
He always needs someone by his side.   
It's always been Kate.  
She has always had his back.  
Always protected him.  
She is necessary to him to function.


End file.
